The Begining
by XXFairyFictionXX
Summary: When two new girls join Fairy Tail, they are immediately welcomed, but Meku is being fought over by one unyealding Fairy and one other less likely character, however Meku, has a secret even she doent know about, but then her sister goes missing for 6 months, how will she react when Airku comes back after her first 6 months away from her dear sister?
1. The Begining

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

"Wake up Meku"

"W what?"

"Shh, be quiet for a bit, there's something out there."

And then he disappeared, just like that, but that was a long time ago. Now a forgotten memory.

A figure from the corner of my vision crept closer "NEE SAN!"

"AAAAHH! Ariku? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Hehe"

"Uh! You are so annoying sometimes"

"Hehe"

I just HAD to be thinking about HIM, when my idiotic, but adorable, sister had to come and find me then. Oh well, I guess that's life's way to tell me to get my ass into gear, and go to work, sigh. Ever since we came to Fairy Tail Ariku has been better than ever, finally confident enough to leave my side. Although I worry about her a lot, as she seems to taken a liking to the customs here, pretty quickly. And what's more she has shown signs of magic, a rare kind, not seen since the tribes of this land left, 100 years ago. All my thoughts disappear as Ariku starts rabbling at me.

"Hold on, hold on. Start from the beginning and speak SLOWLY" I exaggerated the word

"Ok, ok. Erza sent me, to find you, to tell you, that WE HAVE A MISSION 3" she managed to blurt out

"Is it that same job from last week?"

"Yep, but its better now, the reward has gone up"

"How much more?"

"Emm. I think it is 10 000J more"

"…" I couldn't believe it more money, over a little job, they must be desperate.

"Hehe I knew you would like it! Come on! Let's go!" she yelled over her shoulder as she bounded out the room

"Coming, coming"

Gosh I almost forgot how annoying she is I followed her back from the library balcony, and returned my book that I had been trying to read. And followed her out the door, into the main entrance hall, where all the job posters are and, where the food bar is, and sure enough sitting at the bar and stuffing their faces, is Natsu and Happy. At the request board Erza, Lucy and Ariku are waiting for me.

"Good you're here" Erza said as she noticed me coming towards them

"I see that were going to do the job and hopeful be able to pay for the damages?" I asked hopefuly

"That's what I thought of when I saw that the reward had gone up!" Lucy exclaimed in her usual bright and happy mood

"Ok then, I'm ready shall we grab the two binge eaters while we're at it?" I wondered out loud

"I'll get them! HEY NATSU! HAPPY!" Sometimes I wondered where she got all her energy from, as she ran over to them and stared to tell them all about the job we have.

"Any insight to what magic my sister wields?" I asked hopefuly

"No, but I do know that if she gets the proper training and stays dedicated to her training, she will become a powerful mage. This is also another reason why we have decided to take this job" Erza replied in her usual authority heavy voice

"What? This job has something to do with my sister?" I managed to choke out, my throat suddenly very dry. "What Ezra's trying to say is that, we have a suspicion that this job is linked to her magic, somehow" Lucy tried to explain, I could believe it, and yet I wanted to find out her magic so I won't be as worried about how she can't protect herself.

"Are you ok Meku?" Lucy asked worried about the distraught expression on my face. I snapped out of my trance "Y yer I'm fine, it's just that I can't help but worry for her" I confessed

"Well let's do this job and find out if it is to do with your sister, or not. I say everyone keep an eye on her throughout this mission?" Lucy kindly suggested, I nodded my approval, still feeling sick

"Let's go then before we take up any more time, NATSU!" Erza ordered Nastu, he quickly got the message and finally left his food, to run out of the door before Erza could yell at him anymore

"Aye" he yelled as he ran to safety outside the guild

"We're going NOW" Erza yelled at him to make sure he had got the message, and so he wouldn't run to far.

One journey to the Capital Crocus by train later.

"Hey you're not getting away that easily!"

"STING?!" We all gazed at him awestruck and wondering when he showed up, Ezra on the other hand seemed none fussed about his sudden appearance

"That's the last time I am EVER getting on a Train!" Natsu groned as he tried to make his way of the train "That's what you always say, come on get up before they go back!" Happy replied as he tried to help get Natsu of the train "Why are you here?" I Jumped as Freed, who wasn't meant to be here came up beside me "I could ask you the same question!" Sting glowered back

"Well why ARE you both here?" I yelled, confused at what was happening "Hey Meku! I think you have an admirer!" I was going to kill Ariku, soon if she didn't stay quiet as every time something like this happened, Ariku always thought that Freed AND Sting liked me. "I'm on a mission, although I have no idea why Freed here was following you!" Sting replyed, acting like this was just a coincidence "I was not! I am also on a mission!" Freed yelled back at him, reaching for his sword

"Which one, pray tell" Sting smirked back "…. I I emmmm" Freed stammered as he realised EVERYONE was watching him, including Erza "I thought so, just go back to Fairy Tail why don't you?" Sting replied coolly, as if he had just won a battle "So then STING, WHAT mission are YOU on then?" Erza rounded on him "I I'm looking after the Touya family in the Capital Crocus, and plus this IS where my guild is you know! Haha you lot are stupid and I thought it would be Natsu who would be asking all the ridiculous questions!" I was amazed at how quickly he recovered under Erza's glare

"HEY! I'm not letting you get away with that!" Natsu roared, heat started to radiate even more off his body "NATSU! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR FIGHTING!" her glare piercing Natsu "Aye!" he stammered "Now Freed I think it's time for you to go back to Fairy Tail, NOW" her glare moved again "B but I c can help! I won't get in t the way!" he looked so helpless, and I almost sympathetic murmur of concern "Awww come on Meku! He looks so helpless and cute!" Ariku pleaded to me to

"Why are you begging me! I'm not the one threating him!" I asked back exasperated "Why won't you stand up for the poor guy then?" I must admit she had a point, but I didn't want to cross Erza

"Please help me Meku!" this time I couldn't help but be sympathetic towards him

"Yea come on Meku be nice to the guy!" Ariku's words tore my eyes away from him, but as I was about to defend myself, as ERZA was the one being mean to him, Sting beat me to it "Haha I forgot how amusing it was to listen to the lot o ya! Ah sorry to miss the fun though I have to run, I have a mission to complete. See ya Meku, Airku, Erza, Lucy." And with that he got on the train and disappeared from sight "Oh come on! I want to start this job already!" she was already, ready to go "Fine, MEKU" Erza turned her gaze to me "Y yes Erza?" I stammered, hoping that she wouldn't yell at me "You don't mind if Freed comes along? After all he can be helpful in a fight" all I felt was shock, that she didn't yell at me " W Why are you asking me? I'm not the one in charge!" I managed to stutter out, due to my shock at Erza "Good point, ok Freed you can come, don't let me catch you slacking off" I was mortified I didn't need this to happen "Ok" his face was pure happiness, I had to look away before I could smile with him, 'you are ANGRY with him you idiot!' I reminded myself 'Why did I just say that, that was my one chance to get him to go home! This is so NOT my lucky day', uh! Our job is to defeat some 'demons' that have been terrifying some of the people who live on the border of the Capital Crocus. Yet I can't see how any of this has to do with my sister's magic, or how this could even help her.

"Yea! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared excitedly "I bet I can bet you there Natsu!" Ariku yelled back as she started to race Natsu to the town "You're just jealous that I'll win, like I always do" he called back, managing to catch up to her "You won't this time!" Ariku yelled putting on a burst of speed "STOP, I'm going to find out from the locals about the job, I suggest that you come. NOW!" Erza glare was back on "Aye!" said two voices running for their lives back towards us.

The villages told us that the demon always appears at night and anyone who didn't lock their doors and were up outside their house past midnight goes missing. No one who was up has been seen since, apart from one. He was the only one who managed to escape. But by an inch of his life. As he was rushing into his house after getting food and medical supplies, only to be chased down by a giant monster, as the monster made a grab at him he somehow managed to get out of the demons reach, causing the demons claws to leave marks down his back, causing him pain and agony every time the demon appears, every night as no treatment has healed him yet.

"Let's catch us a demon then!" Ariku yelled excitedly, putting everyone into a fighting mood "I'll get it before you!" Natsu started running after her towards where that Demon was last seen "THAT'S ENOUGH! Everyone get some rest now so you will have enough strength for tonight" Erza's glare brought them both back "Aye!"

Later that night: time 11:50

"Ok everyone in your positions!" Erza stated, everyone immediately got to their position "LET'S DO THIS!" Ariku and I chimed in "I'm all FIRED UP!" I could see flames rising up from his clothes, skin and hair "Good, be on your guard it should appear any minute now!" everyone was suddenly tense

Time: 11:55pm

11:57pm

11:59pm

12:00am

RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRR

"ITS HERE!" Freed yelled, spotting it instantly "Everyone HOLD YOUR POSITIONS, ok Natsu GO!" Erza ordered "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" obeyed Natsu and in an instant flames covered the demon "EQUIP BLACK WING ARMOUR" Erza seconds later attacked the demon even before the demon could react to the first fiery attack I knew I had to act soon before it could touch anyone of us "Plant Attack, Vines!" vines started to chain its legs together stopping it from moving, it rawrd for the second time"I call upon the gate of Taurus!, go get this brute, will ya?"

"Anything for your hot moooves Lucy!" Taurus practaly swooned before he charged at the demon "Yami No Criture pain" Freed yelled as he moved closer in order to get his sword closer to the demon, it screamed again "ARIKU ATTACK NOW!" Erza yelled to make sure that Airku knew it was her turn "Moon shine your rays and rid us of this evil!" she looked so serine and powerful then the Blind light, and including the aftermath it is all can remember from that fight almost 6 months ago. Then during the aftermath of the fight, the sun rose, with no sign of the demon, somehow I knew it had been defeated but, Ariku had…. Disappeared.

Time: 7:00am

"The demons gone! Oh yer!" Natsu yelled with delight that the job had been completed where was she, I couldn't see her anymore scared that the demon had got her I yelled "ARIKU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"AIRKU, FREED, NATSU, HAPPY! HERE!" Erza commanded from behind me "Aye!" as soon as we were gathered I asked "Have you seen Ariku? do you know where she went?"

"WHAT?! She's missing?" everyone gaped at me, then realised that she hadn't come when Erza called everyone over, soon we were searching all over the place "Did anyone see her at all since the battle?" Freed asked "I haven't seen her since she said some about the moon asking for help" Happy replayed helpfully "SHE DID WHAT?" Erza demanded "S She asked the moon to help defeat the demon" Happy stammered "I knew it!" everyone stared at her "You KNEW what?" I was getting angry with worry now, and Freed, I don't know why but he couldn't stop staring AT me even when I glared at him, yet he didn't seem to SEE me, "Your sister used a truly unique and rare form of magic, even more rare than Dragon slayer magic; she used some sort of animal moon magic" Erza explained dragging my attention away from Freed "SHE DID WHAT!" I exclaimed "I'm sure of it, every time there wasn't a moon in the sky at night, didn't she seem a bit odd, or down and gloomy?" Erza pointed out "Now that you mention it, yes, but she's always been like that ever since I can remember!" I said wondering how on earth that would help us in this situation.

Back at Fairy Tail.

"Ask Levy to look up anything on animal and moon magic I'm going to the master and report what's happened" at Erza's order we all scrambled off, I headed straight to Levy, not bothering with a hello I got straight to the point and told her what had happened.


	2. The Problem

**Chapter 2: The problem.**

Freed's POV

After that day, that light, I couldn't help but notice, her hair, it simmered, not just beautifully, but GREEN as well, funny green hair actually suited her more than brown, and yet every time she is emotional, usually when she's angry, her hair goes greenish again. I wonder why.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a short one, I promise the next one will be almost as long as the first one :3 and from now on I will be trying to post a new chapter (hopefully) between 10 -15 days, as school work is starting to pile, as we get closer to exam season, and sorry if i has gotten bad but i promise that it will get better, i just had a short case of writers block :/**


	3. 6 Months

**Chapter 3:** **6 months.**

After everyone knew what had happened, 5 months later everyone except me, and Natsu gave up, this gave me hope as Natsu would have given up if he couldn't smell her, yet it also confused me as he couldn't hunt her down, even though he could smell her, it was like her smell was over riding his sense's and causing him to feel dizzy and lost, every time he focused on her sent, but could tell enough that she IS alive, but somewhere. Alone.

After researching with Levy, we found out that when a person shows their animal link magic in battle, their instincts take over as they start to look for their other animal half, and that the process of looking for their other half usually takes 6 months to complete. It has been nearly 6 months already, and in a couple of weeks she should be back, but she might have changed so drastically, how would I know if it is her when she comes back, with an animal half.

2 weeks later.

"Has anyone seen her?" I asked this question every time I went into the guild, the answer was always the same "No, we have had no new people here since you left on another mission. Sorry" Mirajane smiled understandingly at me "Thanks anyway" I replied in my usual manner "I will let you know if anyone new comes ok" she made the same promise every day, I was shocked that she had put up with my usual starting questions to our conversation, each and every day. "Thank you you've been a big help Mira" I thanked her, as I would have felt guilty for not thanking everyone as they were doing so much for me "It's the least I can do, why not take a small job, to take your mind of it?" Mirajane took the nearest ob to change the subject away from Ariku "is there any near here?" I asked for the act of asking and so I could try and forget for a little while about Ariku "Emmm, let's see, how about the one asking to protect a village for 2 days?" Mirajane said hopefully "No too long" I said instantly dismissing it "Ok, there's one asking for a ring to be found, another one is asking for a beast to be taken care of, OH! How about this one, it pays good and you would be perfect for this job!" Mirajane told me trying to get me to plead her to let me know what it was "What is it?" I was in no mood for Mirajane's games "Ok gloomy guts, it says 'need medical help, please go to magnolia hospital.' The rest of the details are at the hospital, don't look at me like that, how about I send over someone if anyone arrives, ok?" Mirajane looked at me pleading me to go, so I wouldn't ask everyone who walked in the guild hall if there was any news "Ok, ok I'll go, you win!" I gave up, Mira rewarded me with a very happy smile "Good I'll contact the hospital right away!" Mirajane, got up excitedly.

Great. Now I've been sent on a quest, so I don't hang around the guild hall waiting for my big sister, ever since I could remember she was the one who depended on me, her little sister and she even called me big sis, I thought she was the one who needed to be protected, and likewise she always hid behind me. Now I'm starting to think that I am the one who needs their nee san more.

**3 hours later**

"Could you pass me that bandage please?" Wendy asked me, instantly bringing me out of my mental debate, on wether I should go and ask some at the guild if she had arrived back yet "Here you go Wendy" I muttered, I knew they didn't need desperate help, especially as Wendy is here, sigh. Well it worked getting my mind off Ariku for a bit. "Meku, come quickly, a village needs our help NOW!" Erza stormed up to me, bringing me instantly to my feet, and making me cower behind a bed, until she said 'NOW!' "Coming! Sorry Wendy, I have to go" I apologized to the little sky mage "I'll be fine here, go now, your friends need you" Wendy assured me, of course she was going to be alright with me leaving, she would get any kind of help from anyone at the hospital "Thanks" I said politely to the sky mage before I ran after Erza,I wonder what happened, Mirajane even asked me if I wanted that job to take my mind of my sister, I hope she gets back soon, very soon, as I had a weird feeling about this job that Erza wanted me to be on.

**Please review! and i would like any ideas to where this story could go, a have a few ideas but i would also like yours! and thank you for putting up with any bad spellings :3**


	4. Ariku Returns

**Chapter 4: Ariku Returns.**

Meku's POV.

"Watch out!" Freed yelled at me "Watch out yourself, I've got this covered" I growled back annoyed that he had sneaked on a mission again! 'GOT YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND, HAVE YOU? HEHE' the familiar voice shocked me, making me lose all focus "ARIKU!? I yelled hoping that I wasn't hearing things 'HEHE YOU BETTER LISTEN TO FREED AND WATCH OUT, HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT' she said as I had to doge a landslide that came from nowhere "Where are you!?" I yelled hoping that she would reveal herself 'I'M EVERYWHERE, AND ANYWHERE I WANT TO BE, THAT'S HOW AN ANIMAL HAS TO BE' typical Ariku, yet as annoyed as I was, that simple comment made me smile "What have you done to this town?" I asked instantly turning my happy emotions into anger over the destruction of the towns barriers 'NOTHING I HAVE JUST BEEN LIVING OUTSIDE MANGOLIA FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW, BUT I THINK I MAY HAVE ACCIDENTLY MADE MYSELF KNOWN SOMEHOW, PERSONALLY I BLAME FELICIA' she stated, who the hell was FELICIA? "What do you mean?" I asked her confused at her words 'YOU HAVE CHANGED QUITE A BIT haven't you Nee San" she changed the subject quickly, and successfully made me forget about what she said, by appearing behind me and Freed "ARIKU! What do you mean?" I persisted trying to find out who this Felicia was "Hello Nee San, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ariku changed the subject yet again "Yes, yes it has, hasn't it" I said numbly giving up on trying to find out who this Felicia was "I'm sorry I left, I didn't feel complete without leaving to find her." Ariku explained "Her?" I asked dumbly, no knowing what she was suddenly talking about "You mean your animal half don't you?" Freed boldly asked her "You have done your research haven't you Freed? I'm impressed" she praised him, giving him one of her smiles, rewarding her with a slight blush from Freed "Have you found her?" I quickly asked, getting annoyed that Freed had BLUSHED, actually BLUSHED! And that he had already forgiven her for running off "Of course I have, why else would I be here? Silly, now tell me what has happened since I have been gone" Ariku sat down on a nearby rock waiting for me or Freed to fill her in "Well, it's been the same as normal, except that for the first 4 -5 months everyone was trying to search for you, but Meku, and Natsu here wouldn't give up, even though they knew about what happened, through Levy, as she figured what had happened about 4 months ago." Freed said, honestly! What was going on! "Ah, that would explain the fact that you lot know so much, but I would really like to know about what is happening to Nee San" Ariku stated looking at me, but she didn't meet my eyes "There's nothing wrong with me, is there?" I turned to Freed, but caught him in the same trance looking at me but not once meeting my eyes either! "Well that started ever since you used your magic on that demon, when you disappeared, but that is all I know" Freed said completely ignoring my exasperated face "FREED? What do you mean? You knew something has happened to me and didn't say anything about it?!" I yelled at him, shocked and scared as they were both now looking at me with worried faces "Calm down Meku, I didn't say anything, because, well it only has happened three times now" Freed said trying to reassure me "What do you mean it has happened THREE TIMES?!" I freaked "It's happening now Meku."

Freed's POV.

"What is?" Meku asked trying to keep her voice from going into hysterics "Calm down and look at your hair" Ariku told her trying to smooth her sisters terror out of her "Your hair Meku, it's even greener than the first time I saw it." I told her, it was beautiful, and it took all of my self-control not to pull her into my arms and try to comfort her "I it's GREEN!? Freed, Ariku what's happened to me? You've seen it like this before?" she burst out as she stared fixated at her hair "Clam down Meku, it only happens when you get really emotional" I tried to tell her "Stop yelling at me!" she whispered, what was she talking about I wasn't yelling, I didn't have to she was right next to me "We're not, we're talking like we normally do" Ariku explained before I could jump in again "What? But I I can hear you as if your shouting in my ear" she moaned "Don't worry we're not" Airku and I said in unison "NO, NOOOOO, DON'T HURT US! NO!" Meku suddenly yelled scaring the life out of me. Then she collapsed, at least I managed to pull myself together and catch her before she hurt herself "What is happening to her? Ariku? Do you know what happened?" I asked desperately "No I don't know, let's get her to the hospital, I'll go to Erza and the others to explain what has happened" Airku told me worriedly, but as she turned to go Natsu had already come up from behind her "I knew I smelled something fishy here Ariku" he said right into her ear making her jump, started "You heard the conversation, I take it Natsu" Ariku said and for once there was no emotion in her voice. "Yes, nice to see you again, old friend" he beamed out, with an excited grin on his face "Same back at ya" she playfully punched his arm suddenly back to her normal self "I have an idea what's happening to her, although I have no idea why she started screaming and collapsed" the happy mood instantly vanished between them, taking on a more serious tone. "Ok, how about you fill us in then, but I have to see Erza first, then the master, can you tell me when I come back, and don't worry I'll be back in a couple of hours max" she looked worried again, and much more determined than I had ever seen her. "Sure, and we're gonna see how strong you are after as well" Natsu grinned back, probably to silently tell her that her sister was ok. "Sure thing but you are going down this time Natsu, I won't hold back" Ariku teased back, but it wasn't full hearted "You better not, as I won't" Natsu ordered as she ran off to fined Erza and the Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Dragon Slayers

Ariku's POV.

'Felicia come, it's time we showed ourselves' I told my wolf half, and I made a mental note to tell Felicia off for revealing ourselves 'grrrrr' was the only repay I got "Erza" I called spotting the Equip mage

"Ariku! You're back! You found your other half I take it" as per usual she composed her joy into her usual expression a matter of seconds

"Yes, I'd like you to meet her, Felicia this is Erza, Erza this is Felicia, my wolf half" I mused, stepping aside to show Felicia, one of my closest ally and friend Felicia is a great brown and white wolf

"She's beautiful" she exclaimed coming up to greet her, Felicia sniffed her out stretched hand glancing sideways at me, I nodded approval, she then stepped forwards allowing Erza to feel her coarse but soft fur, Erza gasped in response, and started to withdraw her hand so didn't insult Felicia. I gave a big grin to her

"do you want me to talk to the Master about Felicia?" my grin got bigger

"Oh! Yes please!" my smile faded

"emm Erza" I said nervously

"yes, what is it Ariku?" curiosity lining her voice

"emmm it's about Meku, she kinda screamed and then fainted before I came here, just because Freed and I noticed that her hair had gone green" I explained getting nervous under her stare

"She fainted!" she exclaimed

"yes, but Natsu and Freed are with her and they were taking her to the infirmary last time I saw them" I carried on as I saw a hint of worry in her eyes

"ok let's got to Master Makarov first then we can go and check on your sister" Erza fully composed herself and started to walk away I quickly hurried after her.

Meanwhile in hospital:

Freed's POV.

"S she's a Dragon slayer!?" I exclaimed at Natsu

"I believe so" he stated as if it was common knowledge, I looked down at Meku's peaceful face, at least she wasn't having any nightmares

"What makes you think that she is a Dragon Slayer?" I had to ask as I didn't completely believe it

"well she's smells more like us now, and after Dragon Slayer's go through our first part of training we get our dragon senses, it sometimes knocks us out for a couple of hours and when the Dragon Slayer wakes he or she will be completely used to their new senses" Natsu explained and then it hit me, Natsu was acting like he had always thought intelligently about things, definitely not his normal gullible self

"do you know what Slayer magic she has?" I asked curiously

"well I've only seen her use a sort of plant magic, but I won't be sure until she eats the substance her magic is based on and then uses it to fight someone or something" he sounded really wise, I guess he was on this subject as he IS a Dragon Slayer after all. Wendy came in then

"I heard that Meku was here" she said worriedly going over to the bed where Meku hadn't moved from since we got here "C can I have a look at her?" she timidly asked

"sure thing Wendy" I moved away from her side to let the Sky Dragon mage in

"hang on, she doesn't smell completely like Meku did this morning" Natsu's and my head shot up immediately, at her statement

"What!" I said

"she smells more like 'sniff' Dragons now, Natsu why does she smell like a Dragon?" she turned suddenly towards Natsu, he stiffened in turn as her face was full of worry

"I- I think that she is a Dragon Slayer, but somehow she didn't tell us when we asked about her magic when she first came, I didn't sense any lies about her magic, and I just couldn't smell her part Dragon scent then" he explained

"Ariku I'm sorry but I have no idea what has happened to your sister only that she has plant magic, which could really be Plant Dragon Slayer magic, and that she now smells a bit like a Dragon" I jumped when he said Airku's name, not realising that she had arrived until her name was spoken

"ok, I guess that my sister is actually a Dragon Slayer then" she said

"do you have any idea when she became one?" I surprised myself for asking the question

"I have a little idea, ever since I can remember she had always had to go on trips for a couple months at a time, and she would always come back slightly different, but It was never for more than 2 months" she said so quietly I had to strain my ears to pick it all up, but apparently Natsu and Wendy didn't have to, as they looked like they had struck gold

"that's it, she was out training with her Dragon, did you know that her teacher was a Dragon?" Natsu asked eagerly, Ariku shook her head

"I wasn't allowed to talk about it and she didn't want to either, even though I pestered her about it, everyday" she spoke even quieter, so I had to move closer to hear her properly Natsu seemed like he had finally asked enough questions to satisfy himself, while I took on the job on explaining what we talked about before she got here, while Wendy made sure that Meku was ok. "although, I do remember the last time she went away, she came back earlier than usual, but she just passed it off as that she had finished her lessons, but" Ariku's voice trailed off, everyone's head snapped round to face her.

Meku's POV.

It was dark night, so cold, I wondered why we weren't in the cave I used as a second home while I trained to use magic, Dragon Slayer magic "W- Where are w- we going?" I stuttered to my Dragon teacher

"back to your world, you have done well in your training, but it has become too dangerous to complete the final stages of your training" he explained

"I don't get it, just who is after us?" I asked hoping to get an answer

"it's not YOU they are after, but me because I'm a Dragon, at least they don't know about you yet, and I hope to keep it that way, they will take advantage of our situation and use you to get to me" I was mortified at what he said, and I knew now we had to quickly keep moving in order for him to keep me as safe as possible, as he was apart of my family I couldn't dishonour him by not letting him keep me safe, I hurried on even faster all sleep gone as adrenaline kicked in, letting the Dragon know in my own way that I understood how important it was to run.

We ran for half a day, we stopped for a short while to catch up on the sleep that we had lost

"Meku, this is where I will leave you now" I was barley awake as, I heard this voice, I got up looking round with the sudden need to say at least goodbye, but there was no one there, I got up wondering who I was looking for and started my way home, I had been here, yet I had no memory of being here before

".. I do remember the last time she went away, she came back earlier than usual, but she just passed it off as that she had finished her lessons, but" I heard Ariku trail off

"But I had no memory of my lessons" I said sitting up from the hospital bed that I was laying on everyone looked at me, I suddenly smelled a strong and strange dog like sent, turning to ask Freed what was going on I stared at him all words lost from the tip of my tongue, he looked so happy that he was trying to hold back tears of relief, I sighed with annoyance and tried to stand, as soon as stood dizziness swarmed over me and the next thing I knew I was in Freed's arms, oh great he had to catch me when I fainted, my day was getting worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: A curious package**

Freed's POV.

I saw her get up and then collapse, everyone made out to catch her but I beat them all to it, I smiled down at the woman in my arms, her hair now an almost permanent between the colours brown and green, as she gained consciousness again I sighed with relief and sat her down on the bed, she looked embarrassed

"don't move for a bit" I told her softly

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought I had smelled a dog of some kind" she said shakily

"she is not a dog, she is a WOLF" Ariku said annoyed at Meku for her rudeness at her explanation of what she had smelled

"sorr- a WHAT?" Meku replied

"everyone meet Felicia, she is my other half, she is a WOLF" Ariku empathised the word trying to get back at Meku, Meku pulled a face at her older sister, when a beautiful great brown and white wolf stepped out from behind Ariku, who seemed to prefer it behind her, the whole room was silent with awe

"come on everyone! Don't be shy come greet her properly, she's now a member of fairy tail" Natsu was the first to recover

"hey there! Welcome to the team!" he yelled startling Felicia I put my hand on her back to reassure her that it was alright

"I'll be sure to introduce you to Charlie and Happy, Felicia!" Wendy chirped in

"I- hello Felicia welcome to Fairy Tail" Freed stuttered

"hello Felicia great to know that someone's looking after my sister" Meku winked at Felicia, shock coming over her face, as the wolf winked back to her

"she understands everything we say, and she can hear a lot better than most, well not a good as Dragon Slayers but there we go" Ariku explained

"I- I remember now, my teacher" Meku muttered everyone looked at her even Ariku who shouldn't have been able to hear her

"what was your teacher Meku" Ariku asked softly

"h- he was a Dragon, but I c- can't remember his name" she said staring into space, Natsu's head dropped at the last statement, he must have been hopeful for another Dragon to look out for or possibly remember from his childhood

The next day

Meku's POV.

"Nee Saaaaann!" Ariku's voice chimed in after I was training with Natsu and Gajeel

"What do you want Airku, I'm in the middle of my training!" I yelled turning around to face her, seeing that she was restraining Felicia and trying to tell her that it was alright, I tried to calm down "sorry what is it that you want?" I asked my voice straining

"Erza asked me to see if you want to go on a job" she explained

"fine I'm coming" I started to walk away

"Oi! I'm coming too!" Natsu raced after me as the four of us turned the corner we all saw Erza with a huge trolley full of suitcases behind her, Natsu stopped in his tracks as he spotted Gray next to her, tension immediately filled the room, I knew I this was going to be a long trip.

One trip by carriage later.

"a- are we t- there yet?" Natsu asked queasily

"Aye, we're here!" Happy replied trying to get Natsu off the carriage I looked around sensing no people apart from us around, I sighed with relief Freed had decided to stay behind after all, this was going to be a good day I smiled to myself

"right, now that we have arrived, I'll tell you all about the job" Erza stated looking around to see if everyone was paying any attention, after one look at Natsu and Gray they started cheering 'we're such good friends' together almost personating happy's high voice.

"Good, now we are to go and deliver this package!" she yelled triumphantly, I face palmed great all of that dramatic build-up just to deliver a package! Sigh, well we're here now so let's go and deliver it so I can get back to the guild and practice my Dragon Slayer magic.

"That was a big build-up, so let's go!" Ariku raced past towards where the clients were waiting for us with the package.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here" I stopped dead in my tracks everyone else hadn't heard and just kept walking, or running, Ariku and Natsu were racing each other. Why, why did he have to appear now of all times.

"Hello Sting" I said so quietly that only a Dragon Slayer could hear, he gasped

"H- how did you know, how did you hear me?" he questioned me obviously wanting an answer

"because I can, now what are you doing here?" I turned around managing to catch a glimpse of his shocked face before it turned into his usual smirk

"I have a mission to deliver a package, now answer MY question, how were you able to hear me?" he looked confused and intrigued at finding out whatever I was hiding

"I'm here on a mission" I truthfully explained turning around to walk to the others

"you're hiding something" he looked at me unconvinced

"fine I'll tell you later k? I have to run" I ran off towards the rest of my guild

"sure thing Meku" Sting mumbled to himself unaware that Meku heard him.

"Everyone wait over there by those rocks for the others" Erza ordered

"Aye!" Natsu exclaimed and sat down as far as he could away from Gray. I wondered why was there 'others' coming with us and why do we need other people just to deliver a package? Ariku sat down next to me and stretched

"I wonder when the other guild is going to get here" she wondered aloud my head snapped round

"why do you think we need another guild to help us deliver a package?" I asked her

"I dunno, maybe it's something reeaally important" that so did not help

"Erza, why does another guild have to help us deliver a package?" hoping to get a good answer this time

"because that's what the request said, oh that's a point I haven't told you who will be joining us" Erza turned to face everyone, she was met by intensive stares

"the guild that will be joining us is Sabertooth" everyone stopped breathing

"I guess we don't need introducing then" Sting said with a smirk plastered to his face

"Felicia, calm" Ariku ordered, her voice nearly matching Erza's authority that made everyone turn to look at her, who was looking straight at Sting and Rogue with Felicia in a defensive crouch at her feet.

"I know you!" Sting roared

"you're the bitch girl-wolf that attacked us!" he stated to draw his Dragon energy around him

"on my word" I heard Ariku mutter

"oh yer a fight! I challenge YOU" Natsu roared at Rogue who was the only one of the two who was non-fussed about what was happening

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled just as Ariku yelled

"NOW!" she and the wolf pounced at Sting who looked mortified for a second before grinning, accepting the challenge.

"STOP!" I yelled, I heard everyone stop. I looked up to see Felicia, Ariku, Sting, Natsu and Rogue all wrapped up in vines before me.

"Meku release them, NOW!" Erza commanded. I let them go, Felicia gave one last growl and pounded towards me, before stopping protectively in front of me, Ariku slowly followed keeping Sting in her line of sight the whole time. Natsu finally free started to attack Rogue again.

"NATSU" Erza started walking over to him

"Aye!" Natsu said running over to the rocks where everyone else was. Gray stated insulting him almost causing another fight.

"We are here to complete a mission, NOT to fight each other, understood?" Erza demanded eyes blazing

"yes" Ariku, Sting and Rogue echoed.

"Aye" Natsu mumbled turning away from Gray, arms folded. Ariku was looking at me almost like she disapproved that I had stepped in with my plant magic stopping everyone from fighting.

**Please review! Your opinion matters to me, even if it is 'you need to improve', so please REVIEW!**


End file.
